WWIII A Time I Could Only Remember
by teashadogs
Summary: A Russia love story tragedy with my OC. WARNING: If you dont take well to sad endings dont read this. Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.
1. World Meeting

**Teasha: Hello everyone! This is Teasha-san here to show you my amazing story. Or was that a bit too cheesy?**

**Emm: Definitely too cheesy. It's just not... you.**

**Teasha: Yeah, I know. Oh, and for those who don't know (or just didn't) this is my little sister, Emm-chan.**

**Emm: Or at least that's what she likes to call me... *Grrr***

**Teasha: Anyways, I don't own Hetalia!**

**Emm: But she does own Aya and the plot.**

**Teasha: Thank you my sis! Now, onwards with the story!**

* * *

><p>Ever since I could remember, I've been friends with Russia. It wasn't that I was an old country. I fact, I was relatively new at the time. But I guess, ever since I'd been introduced to the world Russia's been there for me. And I never quite knew why. I always wondered "why does Russia keep following me around?" or "why does he like me?" I'm not pretty or strong or even popular like the others. I'm just… me. And the "me" I'm talking about is quiet and shy and hides her feelings from the rest of the world. So why would he want to be my friend?<p>

"Aya-chan!" said Russia happily as he skipped by my side. We were both on the way to the world alliance meeting place, which this time was being held in Hungary. I looked up at him and smiled softly, happy to see he was finally coming to the meetings. He had claimed to be "sick" or something, but Russians don't get sick. He was just feeling depressed again. Chances are, someone had run away from him or Belarus attacked him.

"Hey Russia" I replied. "Where have you been? It's been a long time."

"Well, I wasn't feeling well, so I decided to stay home and rest a bit." He said calmly "didn't want you worried." Liar. How could he lie so easily to me? It's not like ill believe him anyways, so why try to fake it?

I looked down, thinking about it. He knew very well that I'd be worried no matter what he says. But I guess he was trying to help, even the slightest bit. That was how our relationship worked. We were friends that knew everything about each other, to the extent that we couldn't even lie without the other noticing. Still, you both liked to pretend everything was alright, even if it wasn't.

"Oh, ok." I mumbled. We spent the rest of the walk in awkward silence. I was afraid of Russia noticing how worried I was. I still wasn't completely comfortable sharing my feelings with anyone, even him. We walked up to the large glass office building, shaped like a hexagon. It had circular stairs leading up to the front doors, with large metal statues on either side. We both rushed up the stairs, like it was some contest. However, once I opened the door, it was obvious we were late. Everyone else had been t6alking about some important issue that we had interrupted. And now we had to walk awkwardly to our seats in the back of the room, with everyone staring at us. Russia got to his seat first, which was next to mine. I sat down as quick as possible and let the meeting commence.

"Well, as I was saying" started England, shooting me an irritated "why can't you be on time for once" look. That was inaccurate. I was on time at least one third of the time. However, I did not raise my objections. Didn't want to start a fight. "If we lower emission that should be able to slow global warming and effectively stop the polar ice caps from melting. Then we simply keep it that way so our citizens stay happy and healthy."

What? That didn't quite sound right to me, but I didn't want to start another fight. However, my watchful eyes could tell one was coming based on the amount of death glares people were getting. But no one was correcting England. So I raised my hand in the air a bit.

"Yes, Aya?" asked England coldly. He had a grudge against me based on my past… behaviors towards him.

"Well, just because we slow down the polar ice caps from melting doesn't mean they'll stop altogether." I said sweetly and innocently but with a hint of "its payback time" in my voice. Russia taught me how to talk like that. "I mean, sure it'll slow it down and certainly help, but I'm just saying that unless we really stop using fossil fuels global warming's not going to stop." I smirked at England.

He stared at you looking quite annoyed, but tried to defend himself. "I suppose you are right, Miss Aya. However, we cannot simply stop using fossil fuels. That's what we use for our cars and airplanes and electricity generators."

"I never said we had to stop." I argued. "I was just pointing out that your 'plan' isn't completely correct is all."

"Well-"

"I think that is enough for today." Hungary cuts off England, eyeing us both in a way that really threatened to kill. Or at least knock unconscious with her frying pan. "Onto the next topic: language learning centers! Now, has everyone created programs in schools to learn at least one foreign language?"

* * *

><p><strong>Teasha: So? Do you like it? PLEASE say you do!<strong>


	2. Dreams of the Past

**Teasha: Here's chapter two! I hope you were waiting!**

**Emm: They weren't cuz you posted so quickly.**

**Teasha: Hey! I had it written, so I figured it should be posted!**

**Emm: Right...**

**Teasha: I don't own Hetalia!**

**Emm: If she did, she'd let me borrow it for awhile. Then, the real mischief would occur... *smiles evilly***

**Teasha: That's not creepy at all... O.O**

* * *

><p>"God, that meeting was boring," I sighed as I walked down the steps to the office building with Russia. I looked up at the sky, and it was already darkening.<p>

"Well, I suppose it's even more boring when you take notes," Russia said, pointing out my notebook. "What are you, a school girl?"

"Maybe I am," I teased, elbowing him in the arm softly. The truth was, I took notes not on the topics, but on the arguments between the countries at the meeting, based on the amount of fights and silent but deadly arguments. Today's tally was fifteen, a new low record. Years of growing up on the sidelines of many fights taught you how to spot and avoid them.

"Ow, that hurt Aya!" Russia said sarcastically, looking for an opportunity to get you back.

"Are you sure?" I replied jokingly. "I'm so sorry." Russia looked at me as if saying "really now?" and jabbed me, much harder than I jabbed him.

"Ow! That actually hurt, Russia!" I exclaimed, rubbing my shoulder.

"Really? I'm sorry" Russia responded sadly, looking down. Now I felt guilty. I knew how sensitive Russia was to things like that, and now I probably made him depressed.

"No, it's ok," I said, putting my hand on his arm reassuringly. "You didn't hurt me."

"Really?" he asked excitedly. "Yay!" and he hugged me, practically squeezing the air out of me. This Russian really doesn't know how strong he is.

"Help… can't… breathe…" I managed to choke out. He let me go and apologized, but there wasn't anything to apologize for. I was used to it by now. So we kept walking along the path, talking about whatever our minds came up with. From platypi to who would win in a fight, America or England. We finally got to Russia's house, or at least the gate to it. Beyond that was a land of snow and ice and cold.

"Bye," I said quietly, while waving. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely," Russia smiled and turned around, trudging through the snow on his way to his house. I felt bad for him whenever I saw his yard, knowing he'd have to walk for miles alone, through the cold snow. But I shrugged it off and headed home, ready to fall asleep in my bed with my favorite feather blanket and pillow set. At last.

* * *

><p>I am darkness. Nothing. Not even the opposite of light. Just nothing.<p>

Wait no. that can't be right. I'm the new girl, or at least I was. And when I was, I was afraid of everything and everyone. I didn't know how I got here. I just… did. The other countries would look at me with scorn and hatred in their eyes. I would be bullied and kicked around; to the extent that I just believed everyone hated me. I would eavesdrop on the conversations of others, just to figure out what was going on. And when I did, this powerful force called "Russia" was always mentioned. I was a smart girl, so I knew that I should be afraid of this "Russia" and avoid him or her at all costs. The problem was, I didn't know what on earth he or she looked like.

"What's your name? I haven't seen you around here before."

"I'm Aya."

"Aya is such a pretty name, da?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Russia."

"Why did you talk to me?"

"Because you are new. I've never seen you before, and you looked sad."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Well if I look sad, what do you look like?"

"I look sad, too."

From then on, we had been inseparable. We both knew the pain and hatred of the others, and were both even feared at times. It was sad, because all I had wanted was to become friends with the others. But all they did was ignore me. Russia said that is what had happened to him, too. So we banded together, and became the mysterious ones that no one else came near. I still wished that we could all be friends, but felt like they never would have accepted me. Better to be with at least one friend and hated by the others then to be alone all the time.

* * *

><p>After we became friends, I was able to see the side of Russia everyone else feared. But I wasn't afraid anymore. Not after I had seen him act kind and sweet to me.<p>

I woke to the sound of my phone ringing. I looked over to see the clock, and saw it was 9:00am! I had overslept. Thank goodness that phone was there to wake me up. Wait. I should get the phone, shouldn't I?

"Hey, it's America!" you hear a particularly obnoxious voice ring. "So, I was planning this sleepover at my house, and was wondering if you wanted to come? You wanna?" I was tempted to turn down the offer, but Russia had told me that if I ever got an invite to a party, I should go. I never knew when the next one would be.

"Sure, I'll come. When is it?" I asked tiredly.

"Tonight!" America almost shouted into the phone, blasting my eardrums. He did not realize I had just gotten up. "And make sure to bring a sleeping bag, pillow, and some snacks!" I heard a beep as he hung up the phone. Tonight? Was I really going to have enough time to get ready and finish all my country's paperwork on time?

I sighed, and decided I needed to get dressed. So I threw on a maroon blouse and some dark, almost black, flare jeans. I then got to brushing my hair and finishing all my paperwork needed by the next meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>Teasha: So? Is it getting better? I always appreciate reviews when possible!<strong>

**Emm: It's true, she does!**


	3. The Party!

**Teasha: It's the party now! I know you're excited!**

**Emm: It's true, I am!**

**Teasha: No, not you! The readers!**

**Emm: Why would they be excited? They hate your writing!**

**Teasha: It's not my fault no one reviews! Now shut up!**

**Emm:...Teasha-chan doesn't own Hetalia.**

**Teasha: That does it! Imma KILL you!**

**Emm: YEEK!**

**Both: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I walked up to the porch of America's house, cookies in hand and my sleeping bag and pillow in a bag. I set the bag on the ground to ring the doorbell. I was wearing the maroon blouse and my dark flare jeans, and had added a small navy blue dream catcher necklace. I hoped I looked presentable enough.<p>

"Hey, Aya," America said as he opened the door. He may as well have gasped when he saw me. "Wow! You look stunning!"

I blushed and this, and give a quick thank you while handing him the cookies I bought at the grocery store an hour ago.

"Wow, are these for me?" America asked, eyeing the plate hungrily.

"Well, you asked to bring some food, so there you go," I responded. "Who else is here?"

"Well, you're pretty early, but Japan got here already," I nodded and walked into the house, looking around. The first room was a large living room, filled with red, white, and blue decorations. There was a couch on the back wall, and a sitting chair next to it. America had also brought out some folding chairs and arranged them in a circle with the couch. Japan was sitting on the left side of the couch-well, my left that is-and was reading a manga titled "Godchild."

"Oh, I love that manga," I said pointing it out.

"Really?" Japan asked. "I would think it would be a little too bloody for you. I'm about to put it down because of that."

"Oh, no," I corrected. "I love it. And it's not that bad." Japan looked back at me with a mix of horror from what I'd just said. I cocked my head to the side, and sat down next to him on the couch. However, I could feel the tension between us. America could, too.

When the doorbell rang again, he jumped up from the chair he was sitting in and hurried over to answer the door. The person who came in had a strange look about the face, and deep blood red eyes.

"Who invited her?" Prussia asked America harshly.

"Well, I did." America said in his own obnoxious way, making me feel even more out of place. When would my friends get here?

"Well, I don't think that a… girl… such as her should be here tonight," Prussia responded, emphasizing the word "girl." This would be a long night.

Once everyone got to the party, it was game time. America forced everyone to get into a circle to play truth or dare. This worried me, seeing as whenever I played truth or dare, someone got their feelings hurt, and it was almost always me. But I grudgingly sat down on the floor to play.

From me, clockwise, the circle was: Italy, Germany, Lichtenstein, Switzerland, Japan, Prussia, Austria, Hungary, America, China, France, Ukraine, England, and Russia. Then back to me. Everyone in the circle was laid out on the floor or a chair of some kind. Some were even on the couch.

America decided that he should start.

"Uh…" he started in his annoying tone. "Switzerland! TRUTH OR DARE!"

"Um, truth," said Switzerland, hesitantly. He shifted in his seat, seeming uncomfortable with being called first.

"Are you in love with Lichtenstein?" America asked out of nowhere, a smile on his lips.

Switzerland immediately blushed crimson at this. "N-no! No way! She's my sister, how wrong do you think I am?"

The sudden outburst made America laugh so hard he fell over and had to uncross his legs to sit back up.

"You don't love me, brother?" asked Lichtenstein innocently.

"No!" Switzerland shouted. "I love you, just not... that way…" he trailed off, blushing even harder. America laughed even more at this and almost fell over again. Apparently it's pretty fun to mess with Switzerland.

"Ok, its China's turn now," America said between laughs. Switzerland, however, was glaring at America like he was the devil. I thought to myself about how I really should have brought my notebook.

"Okay, ah," China started off. I could already tell he was drunk off the sugar and caffeine from when he arrived. He looked up at the ceiling as if asking it to give him a good truth or dare victim.

"I got it!" China shouted, as if coming to some revelation. "Prussia, truth or dare-aru?"

"Dare!" Prussia said enthusiastically. He always took the dare, no matter what. Said it was something about not being a chicken.

"Prussia, I dare you to…" china started, adding a pause for dramatic effect. "Kiss Aya-aru!"

"What?" I squeaked, covering my mouth and blushing almost a complete red at this. Why would he do that to you? Everyone knew you and Prussia hated each other!

"No way am I kissing that b*!#*h!" said Prussia angrily. "She's not even hot!"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you're not!"

I felt a force on my right shoulder, and turned around to see Russia grabbing it, giving Prussia the death glare. His creepy aura was starting to come up again, and he started to crush my shoulder a bit.

"Russia?" I asked him, waving my other hand in his face.

"Oh, sorry, Aya," he snapped out of it. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but…" I looked over to where Prussia was sitting, and saw fear in his eyes as he stared at Russia. When Russia looked at him, his eyes moved away to avoid Russia's deep purple ones.

"What about Prussia's dare-aru?" china asked, bringing the attention away from the stare down. "He can't get out of it just because they hate each other and Russia scares him-aru." Suddenly the tension in the room got even colder, as if that were possible.

"But I don't wanna…" I complained.

"DO IT DO IT DO IT!" America shouted encouragingly from his seat. Prussia sighed and got up to face me.

"Well, we've gotta get this over with, right?" he said, grudgingly. I glared at him but got up anyways. He looked at me annoyed, like he really wished he didn't have to do this. I looked back at him somewhat afraid, but also with the same form of hatred. He stepped closer and gave me a sloppy peck on the lips and stomped his way back to his seat. I turned around and sat back down, kind of confused, but happy he didn't try to rape me.

"And now its moi's turn!" France said happily. 'Oh great,' I thought as he decided who to call on. 'If it's me I'm so going to be dead.' Fortunately, he finally decided to call on England.

"England, truth or dare?" he asked with a maniacal expression across his face. He obviously had something devious planned.

"Uh, truth," said England hesitantly, seeming afraid of what would happen if he picked dare.

"Well then, what country, truthfully, do you hate more than me?" asked France, emphasizing the word "truthfully."

"So, do you want to know who to side with, or who I'll get in a war with next?" replied England questioningly.

"Yes," said France bluntly.

"Well, I'll have to think about it…" England said to himself, trailing off.

"It's really that hard?" asked Prussia, rubbing his hands in a way that said "time to start the drama."

"Ok, ok!" said England, raising his hands. "I pick Aya-san." He finished, pointing at me.

"Me?" I asked, taken aback. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Well you annoy me for one," he started, counting off his fingers. "You hate my food, you make fun of flying mint bunny, and… oh yeah! The last time we played truth or dare you locked me in the closet with France! For two hours!" I laughed to myself at this. Good times, good times. But didn't really hate him, I just liked to mess with people and see their reactions. But it was all supposed to be friendly. Not that it was always taken that way, though. And I didn't really hate all his food. The fish and chips are pretty good.

"I've told you before," I said calmly, with a laugh here and there. "I don't hate you. It's just that it's so much fun to see your reactions. They're funny. Besides, don't tell me you've never messed with anyone before."

He stared at me while I laughed to myself again, thinking of how he had accused me of everything.

"Forgive me?" I asked, holding out a hand. I gave him the big puppy dog, eyes, and he faltered for a bit. But he snapped out of it quickly.

"No! I've had it with you!" he shouted and stormed out of the room, to go upstairs, leaving the rest of us in silence.

I set down my sleeping bag on the floor of the guest room. The girls got to sleep there, while the guys ended up sharing the dining room and living room. Once my sleeping bag was laid out with my pillow and stuffed animal, I left to go brush my teeth.

The bathroom was a pristine white, except for the giant American flags painted on every surface save for the walls. An assortment of soaps littered the countertop. So much that, when I turned on the faucet, some of them fell into the sink. I picked up my toothbrush and started to brush my teeth. However, on my first brush stroke, my elbow hit something, or should I say someone.

I turned my head to see Russia staring at me while getting his toothbrush ready. "shorry," I mumbled, trying to keep toothpaste from spilling out my mouth.

"It's okay," he replied with a small smile. "You know, I never imagined someone could have this much pride in his own country before." He noted absentmindedly as he began brushing his teeth.

"A bit much, don't you think?" I asked. He laughed lightheartedly at this.

Russia spit. "Yeah, it would look better in red, da?"

"Oh yes," I replied jokingly. "I wonder how that would look…" I trailed off.

"Well if you want I could paint it tonight," he said. I eyed him warily, but smiled anyways. Who knows, he could have meant he'd paint the room in blood for all I knew.

"Well, good night," I waved happily, yawning. "See you tomorrow."Russia held out his arms, asking me for a hug. I complied, and he pulled me into a big bear hug, holding my head against his chest. I breathed in the scent of him and closed my eyes happily not wanting to let go.

However, he pulled away saying, "Good night, Aya," and leaving.

I realized what I had been thinking right away. Had I been thinking of him like… a boyfriend? I quickly berated myself for doing so as I walked back into the bedroom and fell down onto my sleeping bag. We were friends. Nothing more. So why had I…? 'Never mind,' I thought as I fell back asleep. 'Just don't do that again.'

* * *

><p><strong>Teasha: Yes, Aya likes Russia, but the question is, does he like her back? O.O<strong>

**Emm: Find out later! Or maybe now if you review!**

**Teasha: No! That'll make it seem like I'm desperate!**

**Emm: but you are, aren't you?**

**Teasha: SHUTTUP!**


	4. Pancakes

**Teasha: So, who wants pancakes?**

**Emm: ME! ME!**

**Teasha: no, not you! Hetalia!**

**Emm: Speaking of which, you don't own them.**

**Teasha: Be quiet! I'm getting there, so don't worry. you'll have Italy soon enough.**

**Emm: YAY! :3**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning hearing the rain drizzle outside of the window. Gray light poured into the room through the curtains. I looked over to a clock nearby and it read 9:00am. That was kind of late for me, but I had been awake since past midnight last night. I was surprised I didn't sleep longer.<p>

I sat up in my sleeping bag and looked around to see if anyone else had gotten up yet, but saw that they were all still asleep. I sighed, and got out of my sleeping bag, wrapping my blanket around myself. I opened the door and walked downstairs towards the kitchen to get breakfast.

Once downstairs, I found a certain party-loving American passed out on the floor of the kitchen, with no blankets or pillows. I snickered at the sight of this, but walked around him, trying not to wake him up.

I looked around the kitchen, trying to decide what to make for everyone, and finally decided on pancakes. I figured I should probably make four batches, considering how many of the guests at the party were boys. So I grabbed the pancake mix, eggs, milk, and vegetable oil and started to whisk it into a big bowl. But as I was whisking, I heard something behind me.

I whirled around to see America, half awake and looking up at me in confusion.

"So you're finally awake, huh?" I asked him.

He blinked. "Yeah. What'cha making?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes groggily.

"Pancakes," I replied triumphantly, while finishing the whisking.

"Pancakes?" he shouted excitedly, jumping up and down and threatening to wake the others in the dining room. "Can you make them with chocolate chips?"

"Sure, I love chocolate," I said. "Could you get out the griddle?"

"Of course!" America chirped. I guess he's a morning person. Or more like a 24 hour person.

"What's all this noise for?" I heard someone ask tiredly. I turned around to see Russia standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes in the light.

"Oh, hey Russia," I said sweetly. "I'm just making pancakes for breakfast. Did you want some?"

"Sure, if I get vodka with them," he noted. I had recently been limiting his alcohol intake, trying to get him to stop. He insisted, however, that vodka was his fuel and it didn't make him drunk in the slightest. But he had started to change more after I made him quit.

"No, I told you before, you've got to stop drinking that stuff." I insisted.

"You will give me my vodka this morning," he commanded, activating his creepy aura. I cocked an eyebrow at him, as if saying "really?"

America yelped. "Okay, I'll get your vodka!" he cried and started to hurry off to get some. I grabbed his shirt.

"You will not be getting him vodka, America," I said with displeasure. Russia frowned at me, but I gave him a threatening "not gonna happen" look.

I walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out the griddle, which America had still not taken out, and placed it on the stove, lighting the stove up.

"Now we just wait for it to heat up," I pointed out, placing my hands on my hips.

* * *

><p>Once I had gotten the pancakes started, Germany, Japan, Austria, and Hungary had all woken up and were in the kitchen, waiting for the food to be done. Germany had even started to help out by cooking some sausages. I handed the spatula to Japan, confident that he would know how to finish making pancakes without getting them on the ceiling, and headed upstairs to tell the girls that breakfast was being made.<p>

I entered the room, slowly creaking the door open.

"Liechtenstein, Ukraine, time to get up," I prodded. There was no response. So I walked over to both of them and shook them until they stirred.

"Breakfast is almost done," I said encouragingly. "It's time to get up." Finally, Liechtenstein and Ukraine both sit up and promise to come downstairs soon. I smiled at this, then headed back downstairs.

Once back in the kitchen, I realized that the rest of the guys hadn't gotten up yet, either. So I walked over to the living room and said, "Morning, guys!" and opened the curtains, letting the light pour into the living room. It had stopped raining, and now the sky looked beautiful. "It's time to get up!" I encouraged. Most of them moaned and rolled over to face their backs to the window, but one sole figure sat up and looked me in the eye. England.

"What's your problem?' he asked me, annoyed.

"Excuse me?"

"What's your problem?" he repeated. "Can't you see were all tired? So why are you bugging us?"

"Well, breakfast is ready," I stammered. I didn't want to make him mad again, not after last night.

"I don't care, I want to sleep. I don't care if breakfast is ready, I'll get it later."

I walked away from the living room, wanting to kill him now, but kept my feelings bottled up inside. When I entered the kitchen I was greeted nicely by Russia and we all sat down to eat the chocolate chip pancakes I had made, with help from the others. I never saw England enter the kitchen, but I did hear the front door slam shut loudly, and America yell back, "Be nice to my door, you idiot!"All did not seem well.

After breakfast, everyone else packed up their belongings and left, whether in their car or walking. I had walked to America's house, so I knew I was going to have a long walk back. But Russia offered to drive me home, so I took it. It would give me a good chance to tell him about England.

* * *

><p><strong>Teasha: Yes, I'm making England the enemy. and if you didn't figure it out by now, well... I don't know what to say.<strong>

**Emm: Sorry to all those Iggy fangirls out there, but hey, there are plenty of Hetalia stories out there that make Russia the bad guy, and my big sis doesn't like that.**

**Teasha: Be quiet, we don't want them to think I'm an insane lunatic.**

**Emm: But aren't you?**


	5. France and Russia

**Teasha: The big moment you've all been waiting for!**

**Emm: Really?**

**Teasha: Yeah! Except I'm not gonna tell you why.**

**Emm: Oh, poo.**

**Teasha: I don't own Hetalia!**

**Emm: Still? I thought you were working on that.**

**Teasha: I am! But so is every other Hetalia fangirl out there, and only 1 can own Hetalia!**

**Emm: So basically, I'm not gonna get my Ita-chan**

**Teasha: Story time!**

* * *

><p>I stepped out of the car and onto the soft grass of my home. I turned around and waved good bye to Russia as he drove off, hoping he was right. That England had just been cranky from the night before and took it out on me. That none of it actually meant anything. But I kept on getting this gut feeling that he had been serious. Once at the door to my house, I found that my predictions came true.<p>

A note had been shoved into my mailbox. It was crumpled into a ball, as if the person who put it there was trying to avoid being caught. Definitely not the mailman. I took it out and unrolled it from its crumpled state. However, the more I read through it the more my hands began to shake and eyes began to widen in fear.

"Dear Aya,

"Let's get things straight. I've never liked you, but the others told me to just ignore it. But I've tolerated you for far too long. You've pulled the last straw. So from now on, consider ourselves at war.

-England

(PS: The signed declaration of war is attached.)"

My hands trembled as I finished the last line. I was at war? With England? He scared me so much, it couldn't be true. But here was the evidence, right in my hands. I had been right all along. He had never liked me and I had never liked him, and now I knew why.

I ran into the house and to the nearest phone. Frantically, I began punching in Russia's phone number. He was the only one I could trust at the time to tell this to. Also, I figured that he would be that most likely to ally himself with me.

He picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"It's Aya," I said.

"Oh, Aya-chan, are you alright?" he asked me. "You sound frightened."

"I was right," I spilled out. "About England. When I got home I found this letter in my mailbox and its England saying he wants to declare war on me and now I have to—"

"Slow down," Russia interrupted right before the tears came. "What happened?"

"England has declared war on me," I repeated softly, biting my lip.

Russia was quiet for a bit, probably trying to take it all in. "don't worry, Aya, I'll be there for you."

"Thanks," I said. Something about the way he said that made me feel comforted, like he really would always be there for me. Almost like… no. I pushed that thought to the side.

"Should I come over?" he asked. "You sound… distressed."

I immediately blushed at the thought of Russia in my house. "No!" I shouted a bit too loudly and suspiciously. "I mean, I'm fine."

"I'm coming over," he insisted, obviously not caring what I had to say. Either that or he really was worried about me. That thought made me feel better inside, but at the same time, I wanted to push that thought from my mind. How could I think of him that way when we were just friends? And besides, I had better things to worry about. Like what was going to happen when I actually went to war. Would Russia really be on my side? And even if he was, would that be enough for me to survive? What if he got hurt? Or I got hurt? Or… or he died? No, that couldn't happen, right?

* * *

><p>A half hour later, I heard a ring from my doorbell. I got up to answer it, expecting it to be Russia. However, I opened the door to see not Russia, but France standing outside the door, looking at me expectantly with a rose in his hands. 'Oh great,' I thought sarcastically.<p>

"Hello, mon cherie!" France exclaimed as I opened the door.

"Um, hi," I said, feeling awkward. "What are you doing here?"

"well, I heard that you and England have become at war with each other, so I figured you wouldn't mind having me as an ally." He said cheerfully, handing me the rose.

I shied away from his hand. "Really?"

"Yes," France said. "America and Japan, and I think even China have now joined England against you, but I wanted to join you."

"You mean you didn't want to ally yourself with England," I corrected him.

France froze in his tracks and blushed, embarrassed. "How did you know?" he asked, incredulous.

"Lucky guess," I said sarcastically.

"May I come in?" I hesitated at this. France in my house? Who knows what types of things he'd try around me?

"Uh, sure," I replied warily, and let him in. before I closed the door, however, I took one last look outside. Where could Russia be?

I closed the door and turned around to see France on the couch.

"So you wanted to join me against England?" I asked once again, for clarification.

"Yes," he replied. Quite bluntly, in fact. "Rose?" I shook my head and headed into the kitchen, mostly to stay away from France. He was always hitting on girls, and sometimes even me. Fortunately, he knew that when Russia was around he would not be getting anywhere except on a one way trip to Siberia.

The doorbell rang again, so I sighed and headed to the doorway, hoping it would actually be Russia this time.

As I opened the door, Russia smiled happily at me, handing me a large sunflower.

"What's this for?" I mused.

"It's a good luck charm for the times to come," he replied as he stepped inside. The way he had said that made me feel flushed. But I stopped myself again and brought my mind back to the topic at hand.

"Now, one question," Russia stated. "Why is he here?" he asked as he pointed at France activating his creepy aura. He had really learned how to use that thing to his advantage. France looked terrified, causing me to laugh a little. But at the same time, I felt kind of bad for him.

"Stop it," I said. "He wanted to join us, to go against England."

"Yeah, right. He wants to beat up his mortal enemy and hit on you, so he's killing two birds with one stone," Russia said coldly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I said, annoyed that he wouldn't agree with me. "But we need all the help we can get."

"Fine," Russia said, holding up his hands. "He can stay."

"Really?" France asked, poking his head up from behind the ottoman.

"Only if you stay away from Aya," Russia growled. Wait, growled? This made me blush deeply, and a shiver ran up my spine. Was he treating me like more than a friend? No, that couldn't be. We were friends, and that was it, right? Right? Why did our relationship have to be so confusing now?

I stared at Russia, who was staring at France, who was shaking in fear from Russia, hiding under a blanket. I could feel the awkward tension in the air.

"Well, we're all tired, so I'll show you guys to your rooms, okay?"I offered, breaking the silence. Both Russia and France looked up at me and nodded. So I lead them to the guest rooms.

First, I dropped France off at the smaller of the two guest rooms. This one had light blue walls with old, glow in the dark stars on the ceiling that no longer glowed. It had a single bed in the middle, with a small nightstand on the side and an alarm clock. He rushed into the room and closed the door quickly, keen on getting away from Russia.

Next, I led Russia to the larger of the guest rooms, which was right next to France's room. This one had dark maroon colored walls and a queen size bed with a maroon comforter and pillows. It had a nightstand with an alarm clock, but also a small closet and dresser. When he saw it, he gave me a look that said, "I got the better room, didn't I?"

"Good night, Aya," Russia said, smiling at me. Most would say hid smile was creepy and evil, but not me. I had practically grown up with it, so to me it felt comforting.

"Good night, Russia," I said. He turned around to head into the room. But before he could do so, I impulsively grabbed onto him in a hug. I didn't know why I had done that. If anything, I had wanted so badly not to do something like that, and risk him finding out. I didn't want to ruin our friendship because I might be falling for him the other way. But for some reason, once I hugged him, my worries disappeared.

"Aya-chan?" Russia asked. "Are you okay?" It then hit me what I had really done. My face flushed red from embarrassment.

"Oh, y-yeah," I stammered. "Just, good night." I let go of him and turned around to go. But he stopped me, making me turn around to face him.

"You know," he looked me in the eyes. "If you need me at all, don't be afraid to ask. I'll understand." He pulled me against his chest in a tight, protective hug, and I felt safe immediately. I breathed in his scent and it was like a drug to me, making me stop worrying or thinking. Just treasuring the one moment of pure safety I felt. I would have stood there for a while, had my mind not come around and reminded me that this was wrong. He was my friend, so I couldn't like him like that. Not at all. That would just ruin our friendship together.

"I-I'm fine," I insisted and pulled away. "Good night." I said as I nodded at him and headed to my room, which was up another floor. Once there, I sank into my bed. I wasn't all right. Not at all. I kept thinking and thinking about every single little detail. Things were getting too far messed up to be fixed again. Russia could already know about me and how I felt, and feel awkward near me now. And there was the constant fear of England and what would happen once we actually engaged in war. that stupid note kept echoing in my head.

"Dear Aya,

"Let's get things straight. I've never liked you, but the others told me to just ignore it. But I've tolerated you for far too long. You've pulled the last straw. So from now on, consider ourselves at war.

-England"

Consider ourselves at war… How could I do that? How could I possibly think about war when I'm just trying to keep myself from being found out? And throughout all of this there was the other random piece in the puzzle-France-and how he would tie into all of this. As I kept thinking about these things, I tossed and turned in my bed, and didn't even notice the door open until I heard someone's voice.

"Aya-chan?" I heard Russia ask, hesitantly. He knew very well I was awake. There was no way I could sleep right now with all this running through my head.

"Hey, Russia," I sighed, sitting up. He smiled at me, knowing he was right and that I hadn't fallen asleep. I, however, was mentally face palming myself for getting up and showing him that I was awake. I could have at least tried to look asleep. He walked over, carefully avoiding everything on the floor of my room. My room was the type that, on the outside, looked completely disorganized. But I knew where everything was, so it worked out.

He sat on the side of my bead, and stared me straight in the eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He was trying to guilt trip me into telling him the truth, I knew it. However, he did seem worried about me, and I did feel guilty when I lied, "Yeah, I'm fine." Of course, that's what he wanted me to think.

"Are you sure?" he asked me again, not believing that I was fine. He was right.

After a long pause I finally confessed, "no, im not alright." He looked pained at the thought. So he really did care about me, even if we were only friends.

"How so?"

"I'm just… afraid," I sighed. "I'm so confused about what's going on. I mean, you know what happened the last time you got in a war with America, and you saw what happened in World War I and II. I'm afraid of what will happen to us." I squeaked out.

"I mean, I just feel like it's all my fault that we're going through this. I don't want it to be that way. I don't want to hurt-" I stop as the tears come, just in time, too. What if I had gone out of control, told him my true feelings? It was getting harder and harder to hold back, now, and that just made me cry even more. I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes, but all I ended up doing was spreading them around my face. I couldn't see what Russia looked like, but I had a feeling he looked sympathetic, watching his best friend fall apart like this.

He grabbed my hands, stopping me from wiping my face even more, and looked down at me, like he was studying my face for something. I looked back at him with shock, trying to figure him out. Even though we had known each other for so long, I could tell that there were things I still didn't know about him, like there were things he didn't know about me. He let go of my wrists, but instead wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tightly against him. Tears streamed across my face, as I sat there in his arms, feeling so much better already but at the same time, afraid of what was going to happen. I cared so much about him, and didn't want him to go through all this.

"It's going to be okay," he said, holding me protectively. He seemed unsure of himself, but was trying to help me feel just a bit better. "I know you're afraid. I am, too. I'm unsure about this whole thing. But most of all," he paused and looked down at me. I looked up at his kind, sympathetic face. "I don't want you to get hurt."

My mind was going crazy by now. 'Confess!' it said. 'Confess your feelings to him! If you really want to, now's the time to do it!' But I held my ground. I would not be defeated by my stupid female mind.

When Russia let go of me, I looked up at him as he stared at me, looking me over. I finally remembered that I was in my pajamas. I blushed slightly, but he seemed puzzled at why I would. So what was he doing?

"You've got a tear," he said, wiping my eye. I could have easily done that myself, but for some reason, I couldn't think of a response. His hand trailed down until it caught my chin, lifting it up to his face. My heart started beating madly. What's going on?

He kissed me.

His soft lips hit mine. I couldn't think of anything but that. I was so confused. Why is he doing this? Does he like me? What's going on? But I couldn't stop it. I was frozen. I didn't react at all. He pulled away, realizing that I wasn't doing anything. I wasn't pushing him away, but I wasn't kissing him back, either.

"You don't love me, do you?" he asked. 'No!' my mind screamed. 'I do love you! More than you know!' he was jumping to conclusions, but I couldn't blame him. That's what I would do if I was in the same situation. "I know that… this is just coming out of nowhere… I, I … you just looked so sad and afraid…" he trailed off. Wait, was he crying? Was Russia actually crying? He was! He was acting like a lover with a broken heart!

"I do love you," I mumbled, unable to look at him directly. He stopped and looked at me, probably confused. "I love you. I've loved you… well, it may as well have been forever. At first, it was nothing more than a love a friend would say to another, but… you were my only friend, and I just developed feeling for you somehow, I don't know…"

There was a pause as I looked up to him. "You know, I've loved you for a long time," Russia said. "Too long. But I was afraid. Of rejection, or if you just 'wanted to be friends.' I couldn't stand the thought of that. I wanted you too much for us to just be friends. For you to say that to my face."

"Yeah, that's how I felt too," I looked down at my lap. I probably looked terrible now. My face doused with tears, my eyes red and puffy.

"Really?" Russia asked. I looked up and nodded at him, smiling. He pulled me back into another kiss, this one more passionate than the other, but still soft and shy. I wasn't quite sure how to kiss, so I let him lead me through it, slowly but surely. When I pulled away, lingering a bit, he smiled.

"Just stay safe," he murmured before he got up and crossed the room, heading back down. He closed the door softly, but his warm, comforting presence still remained. I could finally fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Emm: Aww... how cute :3<strong>

**Teasha: It's a love story, what did you think it would be?**

**Emm: Well it's marked under tragedy, so I thought...**

**Teasha: You thought what?**

**Emm: Nothing! Readers, make sure to review or I might not survive until the next chapter!**


	6. Let's Go

**Emm: Phew! Hey everyone, look! I survived!**

**Teasha: Yeah, yeah, woo hoo and all that.**

**Emm: And why'd you take this chapter down?**

**Teasha: Personnal reasons!**

**Emm: In other words, you felt like it.**

**Teasha: Shut up! (Maybe.) But anyways, Here is chapter 6!**

**Emm: Do you own Hetalia?**

**Teasha: NO! I was getting to that!**

**Emm: Sorry!**

**Teasha: No you're not.**

**Emm: You're right. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning I looked up at the ceiling and smiled. Russia liked me. He really liked me. Once I really thought about it, I should have realized it ay before. I could easily see the signs , times when his true feelings shone through. Especially recently. But even so, I was so astounded that things worked out. Things never work out. Ever. Right? I had never had a boyfriend before, but had had crushes on others, when I didn't see Russia like that. All ended badly, and I saw some sign that they didn't like me that way. Some had even not liked me at all.<p>

I thought about him. Russia. My perfect, Russia. I still couldn't believe it, his tall, broad figure and captivating purple eyes. His protective aura around me. All mine.

I laid there in bed for a few more minutes, thinking about it, taking it all in. Finally, I decided to go downstairs for breakfast.

I padded down the stairs quietly. I stopped just before the stairs ended, standing there in my bare feet. Russia and France were talking.

"Yes, they said to come today," I heard Russia say.

"Yeah, but why?"

"You know why, to talk about what's happening."

"Should you bring _?"

"Probably."

I was missing something. I didn't quite know what they were talking about, but I could tell it was about me. And Russia. And-oh god, "they" meant "England and his allies." England had contacted Russia and told him to come and talk.

I turned the corner and poked my head around the wall, looking at them. "Take me where?" I asked.

"_!" France said, jumping up excitedly. "You're awake!" Russia looked at France protectively, and France sunk back down in his chair. He knew very well to stay away from me when Russia was there.

"Yes, I'm awake," I said. "Now, where did you want to take me?"

Russia sighed. "Well, England and his allies wanted to talk about this war. So I'm supposed to come with you and France and any other allies we have."

"We have no other allies," I said bluntly.

"Da, but they don't know that," Russia responded, getting up. "Now, how about we get you some breakfast, okay?" I nodded, noticing that both France and Russia have poured bowls of cereal for themselves.

I got out my favorite cereal, and poured a big bowl of it. I felt pretty hungry today, considering how late I had been up last night.

"Russia, can you get me a glass of milk?" I asked. He nodded, and went to get it. I put away the cereal, and Russia was back with my milk.

"Here you go," he said, kissing my forehead. I laughed a little at this, his form of affection. It was sweet.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Wait, have you two finally gotten together?" France asked, incredulous, and putting an emphasis on "finally." I blushed, embarrassed.

However, Russia just smiled, saying "Yes." This made me blush even more, know how fast and bluntly he responded to that. A bit too fast, wouldn't you think?

"Well, once you're done eating we can head over to England's house," Russia said. "So hurry up." He gave me the creepy aura, but all I did was sit down at the table and cock an eyebrow to him.

"Really?" I asked.

"Just hurry!" France yelled. I rolled my eyes, putting a spoonful of cereal into my mouth.


	7. Shaking Hands?

**Teasha: sorry for the long wait. *snicker***

**Emm: You mean the 10 minutes?**

**Teasha: I felt bad and already had it written up, so shush!**

**Emm: Ok, ok.**

**Teasha: I do not own Hetalia, however, Aya is all mine!**

**Emm: The plot is hers too.**

**Teasha: Thank you! So here it is!**

* * *

><p>I looked up at the building with a feeling of dread. This was where England told us to meet, in his home territory. Russia was at my side, his arm around my shoulders as we came closer. France was on the other side, trailing a bit behind while looking at the manicured grounds.<p>

The building was an old castle, but instead of a drawbridge, there was just a regular bridge. The castle was simple gray stone, but it really looked intimidating. It was about ten stories tall.

We crossed the bridge slowly, taking in everything as we were watched by England and his allies. England was in the center, with America and china on one side. Then, I saw two new countries I did not know would be fighting today: Prussia and Belarus. And although Prussia can't actually fight (since he's kind of dead), he's still pretty intimidating.

I looked to Belarus. She glared back at me like she wanted to murder me. After all, I did kind of take her brother. I had been hoping that she hadn't found out about us. No such luck.

I was about halfway across the bridge, and slowed down, thinking. There was no turning back now. Once I'm on the other side of that bridge I'll be on their territory, and we will end up going to war. Russia's hand started to shake a bit. He must have seen Belarus, because his eyes were widening in fear.

"Are you okay?" I asked, ignoring the death glare.

"I-I'm fine," he mumbled back quietly, trying to avoid eye contact. "Focus."

We approached them closer, until we were across the bridge entirely. I stepped forward and shook hands with England, not smiling. I can still be polite, but without a smile. He's my enemy after all.

"Hello, _," said England coldly.

"Hello," I glared back. "I brought my allies."

"Yes, I can see that," he replied. "Not much, huh?"

I glared back again. "Just because were small doesn't mean we're not powerful."

"Right."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I felt I needed to ask.

"Yes." Oh. He really does want to go to war.

"So I have no choice but to fight back?"

"Correct," he agreed. "Assuming you don't want to surrender."

"You know I'd never do that," I said, stepping back to my allies.

"Actually, I didn't know," he shot back. "But now I do." I nodded. It was a small gesture, but it said a lot.

"May the best team win," I said gravely. "Will you give me time to return to my home?"

"Fine," he snapped. "But only know, there's no turning back now." Deep chills went up my spine. The bad kind. He was threatening me. And although I didn't really want to fight or hurt anyone, it seemed like he did. And as he said before, "there's no turning back now." So I nodded, unsure of myself. He nodded back at me, with a dark expression on his face. I turned around, leading my group back to where we came. Back home. But all the while, the dark, upsetting feeling in my stomach got worse and worse as I thought.

Russia could tell I was feeling off. It was because of England, he knew as well. And Belarus, and every single little thing having to do with the war. I wasn't strong enough right now to go to war. Or at least, not emotionally. On the way back, he tried to calm me down by making me laugh or asking me questions that had nothing to do with war, whatsoever. It didn't work. All he could do that seemed to work was hold me close and hope. Hope I snapped out of it soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Emm: Well of course she's feeling off, she's going to war!<strong>

**Teasha: Yeah, I know, ok? Just... stop being annoying!**

**Emm: Well I AM your sister. Why'd you even let me be a quest speaker?**

**Teasha: I don't know, but now that I think about it, it was a bad idea.**

**Emm: Review please!**


	8. Ready, Set, Go!

**Teasha: And so, we're back with WWIII: A Time I Could Only Remember, Hetalia style!**

**Emm: YAYZ!**

**Teasha: Thank you to all those people who have been reading my story since I published chapter 7. Because of you, I have become more confident in this story and my writing in general.**

**Emm: Oh pshaw, you only got 2 favorites and 1 review. Not even comment-worthy.**

**Teasha: Hey! I feel a lot better now so will you shut up?**

**Emm: ...**

**Teasha: *sigh* I do not own Hetalia.**

**Emm: Can we start now?**

* * *

><p>Once back home, I heard the bombs start to go off, signaling the start of the war. This scared me even more. I wasn't ready for this. Russia and France could tell immediately, and told me it would be okay. To help calm me down, we all sat by the fireplace and got a fire started, telling stories or jokes to help lighten the mood. We drank hot chocolate and I even started to laugh, until I wasn't as worried anymore.<p>

It was fun, but as I prepared for battle, the same queasy feeling came back up again, forcing me to push it away. I had to go through it. This was my war, not theirs, and I didn't want to be the only one not fighting my own war.

I put the uniform on, complete with a bullet proof vest and a helmet. I had to put my hair up in a bun, to keep it from tangling everywhere and getting in the way. The large war boots were the toughest, seeing as how they were lace ups, and came up to below my knees. I grabbed a gun from the rack and placed it on my belt, along with a fighting knife, just in case. Today would be a day to remember.

"Ready?" I asked once I had gotten ready myself. I listened to the bombs go off in the distance, waiting for them to answer. The bombs were getting closer all the time. Someday, they might end up blowing up the house.

"Yes," both Russia and France answered simultaneously. I nodded and pulled my helmet down a bit, preparing to charge.

"One," I started to count down. "Two," I knew what would happen once I said three. We had prepared for this at the fire pit. What to do to get out of the house and find them. First, Russia and France would charge, and then I would follow. Our main goal was to get someone to England. To kill him. "Three."

France charged out first, with Russia on his tail. I waited for a second, then charged out after them, onto the battlefield.

It was chaos. The only green I could see was the grass under my porch. The land everywhere else was scorched brown. I could see the bombs going off. They had gotten closer than expected if they could kill the grass in front of my house. They would destroy it soon.

I followed Russia as he split off from France. This was the plan. Let France split off from us, then run another way so Russia and I could get farther in another direction without being found. We needed to find England, and who knew where he could be in this mess. He could be at home, sipping tea for all we knew.

He was fast. Too fast. I could barely keep up, even at full speed. I wanted to yell at him to slow down, but knew that if I did, then we would be found. However, he looked as if he was running for his life. I guess he was, but still, he could have slowed down for me.

I was falling behind. I guess that's what happens when you're so much shorter than the person you're following. I tried to keep up. I even kicked into full speed even more than before, giving it all I had. I knew that if I could just reach him, we could slow down a bit. But he was too fast. My energy ran out and I was forced to stop running. Russia didn't stop, but I guess he couldn't hear me stop with all the bombs and running. My heart was racing.

I looked around. I didn't know where I was anymore. All I saw was scorched land and bombs blowing up everywhere. I couldn't even see my house through all the dirt in the air. I decided to try to find something. I was in enemy territory, after all. I might find an enemy. Or would that be a bad thing? It certainly would if it was Belarus. She would kill me without a seconds thought.

I walked around, looking at everything, trying to find a way back home. I heard a noise to my left and whirled around, pulling out my gun. I saw a figure move. It wasn't tall, but it certainly didn't look like a girl. That ruled out Belarus (thank god) and Russia. I had hoped Russia would have noticed I wasn't behind him, and would have come back, but I guess not.

The figure was coming closer. It had seen me. I raised my gun at it, shaking. I had never used a gun before, but I hoped I looked threatening enough. The figure came out of the dirt and dust in the air, and I could see England.

His eyes widened as he saw the gun in my hand. He fumbled around in his belt, but he had no weapon. He stared at me in horror, waiting for me to pull the trigger and end his life. Why wouldn't I? He had started this whole war with me, so wouldn't I want to get even?

"I can't," I whispered to myself. He couldn't hear me, but I didnt care. "I can't do it. I can't kill him. I can't end someone's life." I kept on repeating these things to myself, shaking more and more. I really couldn't handle war, with all these people dying and killing and bloodshed. I had never been at war, and didn't know what to think. I couldn't fight with no mercy like the others, I wasn't used to it.

My hands shook even more as I lowered the gun. He looked surprised, in shock of what I had just done. I had let him go. I had had an ample opportunity to kill him and I didn't take it. Why?

"Are you letting me go?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I can't kill you, but I'm not letting you go." He cocked his head to the side.

"Well, what if I decided to leave?"

"Then I would have to stop you." I replied coolly.

"But you wouldn't kill me?" he asked.

"No." I replied. "I can't kill a person, no matter how wretched they are."

"So now I'm wretched?"

"Yes."

He snorted in disgust. "You really hate me, don't you?"

"Of course," I replied, as if it were obvious.

"Why?"

I stood, stunned. "Why? What do you mean WHY?" I cried, tearing up. "You started this whole thing! You think I wanted to be in a war? You think I wanted to fight? No! I don't want to fight, I just want to end this, and you made me!" I started to cry. I didn't want to fight. I just wanted it to end. I had bottled up my feelings and now they were coming out in a giant wave of screaming, and I couldn't stop them anymore. I was broken.

He stepped towards me. "Did it really make you feel that bad?" he asked, sympathetically. I didn't answer.

My tears slowed to a stop, and I heard something behind me I hadn't heard before. It was a person, I was almost sure of. I whirled around, but all I saw was a lock of brown hair and a baseball bat before I was knocked unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Emm: O.O *holding a bag of popcorn* O.O<strong>

**Teasha: Is it really that bad?**

**Emm: STUPID CLIFFHANGER!**

**Teasha: Well maybe if more people review and favorite, I'll feel even more confident and actually POST chapter 9.**

**Emm: Please? It may be the only chance for this story to end.**


	9. What Happened?

**Teasha: So, where were we?**

**Emm: At the stupidest cliffhanger in the whole freaking world!**

**Teasha: I see that you are mad. However, was it really that bad?**

**Emm: Yes.**

**Teasha: You do realize that if you just stopped complaining, then you'd be able to get on with reading and maybe you'd actually read something entertaining, right?**

**Emm: Excuse me? Are you calling me stupid?**

**Teasha: No... Well anyways, I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers, but I SOOOO wish I did ;)**

**Emm: Did that wink imply something?**

**Teasha: Story time!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Pain. <em>

_ So much pain._

_ This can't be heaven so it must be hell._

"Aya-chan! Aya, get up!"

_I guess not._

"She'll be fine, she hasn't even been out a whole day yet."

_What?_

"You didn't see it like I did."

_See what?_

"What do you mean?"

_That's a good question._

"Belarus had a baseball bat." There was a pause.

_ A baseball bat? That can't be good._

"Oh, I see…"

_ And I see too. If only my head didn't hurt so much._

"Aya-chan, please get up! Come on."

My eyes cracked open to the light, and I saw a shadow looming over me. I tried to get my eyes to focus, but it was no use. My head was pounding too much and my body hurt all over. Probably bruises, but why would I have bruises? The light hurt my eyes, making me squirm as I tried to open them away from the harsh light.

"Aya-chan?"

My eyes fully adjusted to the light, when the shadow blocked it to look at me closer. It was Russia.

"Aya, are you okay?" he asked. He had this frightened expression on his face, as if he were being threatened with death. Or I was.

I tried to sit up, but my head just started pounding even more. Why was my head hurting so much? "What happened?" I asked. Russia looked to the side, which I realized was where France was, questioningly. France nodded, like he was saying, "Go on. Tell her."

"She needs to know," he insisted.

Russia looked down at me mournfully as he started to tell the story. "Well, I guess we got separated or something."

"I remember that," I added.

"Yeah, well, when I found out, I got worried. So I tried to find you, but it was hard to see anything in the dirt. Finally, I saw some shadows, so I looked closer. I saw Belarus standing over you, and you were unconscious, with a baseball bat in her hands, raised high in the air. It looked like she was going to smash your skull in." he stopped.

"Then what?"

"Well, I saw you so I ran in to stop her. I was able to tackle her and get the baseball bat away from her but she tried to shoot you. Fortunately she missed. But then, England tried to pick you up to leave. But I don't think he was strong enough to. I slowed Belarus down enough to pick you up and run back home. France showed up later." He looked down at his lap.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. His head snapped back to look at me.

"Sorry?" he repeated. "You're 'sorry?' you could have died!" his eyes were tearing up. He must have been really worried.

"I tried to keep up, I really did," I said defensively. "but-"

I don't blame you for that," he interrupted.

"Then what do you blame me for?" I asked.

"I'm just gonna go now," France interjected quietly as he ran out of the room, not wanting to be there if we started to fight. I couldn't blame him.

"I… I don't blame you," he said, quieter. "I was just worried. When I saw you there on the ground, I thought you might have been dead, gone, and I realized that I didn't want to live without you. I don't want to go back to what I was before you."

I looked up at him, my eyes now tearing up with happiness. "You have me now," I whispered. He looked back at me and smiled.

"You're right, I do," he whispered back as he wrapped his arms around me, one around my waist and another holding my head to his heart. He stroked my hair gently, as he whispered, "I love you, you know."

"I love you, too," I whispered back as he kissed my forehead. "Promise me you'll always be there for me?"

"I promise," he said. "But you can't fight for now, and the bombs are getting closer. I'll have to go out there to keep them from destroying the house."

"What?" I asked, surprised. "What if you don't come back?"

"Don't worry, my love, I will," he said, putting on his helmet.

"Wait," I held up my hand. "You're coming back, right? You'll be... safe...?" He smiled, walking to my door and placing a hand on it.

"I'll see you soon, I promise," he said before walking away.

* * *

><p>Another explosion went off. They were getting so loud now, it was hard not to jump under my bed and hide. I was so scared. My panic-stricken face was only the half of it. All I could think of was Russia getting hit by one of those bombs out there. Dying all alone, without me. I flinched as another bomb went off.<p>

"Aya! Aya-san!" I heard France yell as the front door swung open and closed. His feet hurried up the steps, clomping almost as loud as the bombs.

"What is it?" I asked as he threw open the door, breathing heavily. He looked as if he had run a marathon.

"It's about Russia," he wheezed. I froze, despite the large explosion going off. They were staring to hit the house now.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Well, he was out there, keeping the bombs from hitting the house. You know, shooting them down before they got too close. But china, he snuck up on him from behind and…" he trailed off, obviously not wanting to share the end of the story.

"And?" I pressed, wanting to know what happened.

"They got him," he said. My mind went blank. Frozen. They got him? Did that mean he was captured or dead or… what?

"What else?" I asked, knowing there must be more.

"They took him away. I don't know where. Probably England's house." France finished the account with the final blow. Russia was gone, and I didn't even know where.

"He's gone…?" I repeated, not wanting to believe it. This was Russia we were talking about. My Russia. But France nodded at me, and I knew in my heart it was true.

"Well then, we've got to find him right?" I asked, not really expecting an answer. I jumped off the bed and ran to get my military jacket, pulling it off its hangar.

"You're not really well enough to go-" France tried to protest, but I cut him off.

"I don't care!" I slipped some shoes on and grabbed my helmet, just in case of the bombs.

I ran out of the house with France on my tails. Just then, I saw a bomb flying towards me.

"Duck!" I screamed as I dropped to the ground. I heard a whiz over me. I turned around just in time to see the bomb crash into the house, exploding it into the air. My house. All my things in there, all gone. Memories of my childhood, flying high into the sky. I was silently thanking myself for getting out of there when I did, or I would have been dead.

Chunks of wood rained down as I got up and started running, away from the house. I was determined to get to England now, even more than before. I had to get Russia back. They wouldn't have killed him, right? I so, Belarus would not stand for it. I kept on going over things like that in my head as I ran away from the old house, less than half of it still standing. Sprinting off into the dust. Off to find my Russia.

* * *

><p><strong>Emm: Wait, they seriously got him?<strong>

**Teasha: YES. I know, it's hard to believe someone could best Russia.**

**Emm: Wait, um... It's possible?**

**Teasha: Of course! Did you know that Japan once won a war against Russia?**

**Emm: wow, never would have guessed... But we're getting off track.**

**Teasha: You're right, I almost forgot. Make sure to review and favorite if possible, everybody! I love you all!**

**Emm: Yep. Cuz that's not a bribe...**


	10. Repercussions

**Teasha: And... We're back! I hope that everyone has been having a good time recently. In fact, it's now Spring Break for me, so WOO HOO!**

**Emm: And me too, don't forget that!**

**Teasha: Whatever. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy, and sorry about the last chapter.**

**Emm: It was so short!**

**Teasha: Be quiet, you're making me feel bad! This one will be longer, okay?**

**Emm: You're forgetting something.**

**Teasha: Like what?**

**Emm: You don't own Hetalia. And... ACTION! ;D**

* * *

><p>I stumbled across the plain. I had been running for hours, too long to count. I didn't even know where I was going, and may as well have been running in circles. But at least I was getting farther away from home. Or, my now broken home. The wooden boards of my childhood packed with memories of love and kindness, shattered and blown high into the sky. My eyes teared up just thinking about it. I couldn't go back there. Not after what happened. I just couldn't.<p>

I looked down as my tears fell onto the grass below. Grass. Not dirt or scorched earth or even sand, but grass. I must have gone a long way to be out of the war zone. I stepped onto the grass more, heading in the direction of where it came from the dust in the air started to clear up, until I could see a beautiful castle standing tall. In fact, it was a castle I recognized very well. It was the one England had met my allies and I to officially start the war. I figured it was their home base.

"That must be where Russia is," I said to myself. "I can't think of where else he would be."

I snuck over to the bridge, not knowing how to get across without being seen. Finally, I decided to go the old-fashioned way: running in at top speed and hoping I wasn't noticed.

I sprinted across the bridge, and was surprised to find that no one saw. They must have had pretty lax security to let the enemy get this far, but hey, that was good for me.

I opened the front door, looking into a very modern looking living room. There were about five different hallways leading away from it, including a set of stairs going up and one going down. I entered the room quietly, shutting the door as softly as possible behind me. I wasn't sure where to go, but before I could decide, I heard footsteps and voices coming down from the staircase leading up.

I ran to behind the couch, ducking under it just before the person or people entered the room.

"Yeah, you were right," I heard a voice, probably china, say, "we shouldn't have let Belarus talk to Russia-aru. Not our greatest idea."

"I told you so," I heard another person, America, say. "She looked like she was going to murder someone when he mentioned Aya-san."

China laughed. "Yeah, and he looked pretty scared when he saw her enter the room-aru."

"Russia being scared, what a rare sight!" they both started to laugh even more as they headed off, down another hallway.

I got up, looking around, I didn't see anyone else coming, so I jumped over the couch and padded up the stars. I figured that was my best bet, seeing as how China and America had been talking about him and came from up the stairs. I came to another option: right or left. I picked right, because, well, right is always right. (Right?) I came to another set of stairs at the end of the hallway, leading up. But when I got halfway up, I heard Belarus.

"Why not?" she cried. "Why don't you love me?"

"Stop it!" I heard Russia wail. My heart leapt for joy, hearing him, but then I realized I would have to wait for Belarus to leave. Down this staircase I was on.

"Marry me," Belarus started repeating, over and over.

"No! Russia cried. "I don't love you like that! I'm already in love!"

"With her?" Belarus snarled. I knew she was talking about me. "How can you love _Aya_ of all people? How is she so much better than me?"

"Because! She's kind and sweet and actually cares about me! And I can't change my heart just because you want me to!" I heard a growl, probably from Belarus.

"I will marry you, mark my words," she shot back, coldly. I heard footsteps coming in my direction, getting louder. 'Dammit!' I thought. 'I've got to move!' I flitted down the stairs, running into the nearest room. Fortunately, it was empty. The last thing Belarus would do after that conversation would be to let me live. I waited for her to stomp down the stairs all the way, feeling bad for the stairs. They didn't do anything wrong!

I looked out once she was gone and decided it was clear, so I ran up the stairs as fast as possible without being too loud. I turned into the hallway and stopped at the second door. I could hear someone behind it, and knew it must be Russia.

As I swung open the door, I was met with Russia's deep purple eyes. He wasn't tied up or gagged or anything, just sitting there in a chair in the empty room. He looked at me in disbelief as I padded into the room.

"Aya...?" he asked, in a whisper.

"It's me," I whispered back, almost coming to tears. He was okay. He wasn't hurt or injured or killed. "I…I thought you might have been dead…" I admitted.

"I thought the same thing about you," he said, guiltily. "I was afraid that one of the bombs would hit the house when you were in it. I would have blamed myself if that were true.

"But I'm okay," I tried to say cheerfully. My true feelings showed through. "Sort of."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, the house is gone and…" I trailed off, composing myself before speaking again. "But first of all, we need to get out of here."

"No, you go," he insisted.

"I can't leave without you," I argued, stepping forwards. He stood up, looking at me sadly. I could tell he wanted to guilt me into leaving him. He stepped forward and took me in his arms, wrapping them around me. "I've got nothing to go back to," I admitted. "No house, no home, no real family, even."

He leaned over me and kissed me lightly. I returned the kiss, deepening it. I was really starting to realize how much of my life revolved around him. I didn't even have a real family, like the other countries. I had been by myself, all alone in the dark until he came along. And although we had only been friends at first, he had still been the only family I ever had.

I broke the kiss. "I'm getting you out of here."

"No, you're not," he protested.

"Why not?" I asked, frustrated. "Why don't you want to escape? This isn't the Russia I know."

"They… they told me that if I tried to escape, they would find you," he said, shaking. "They would pit you against Belarus, have her tear you to shreds. She'd kill you." I stopped. Belarus? They would rally use Belarus to kill me? Not that she wouldn't do it, in fact, she was guaranteed to jump at the opportunity, but really? They would go that far to keep Russia here?

"Really?" I asked. He nodded back. "But we need to get out."

"Correction," he reasoned. "You need to get out."

"Just come with me!" I protested. "Come with me and you can protect me! Belarus couldn't do anything to me if you were there, right?" he looked at me solemnly. "Right?" I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. He didn't try to stop me.

Getting down the stairs proved to be the easy part, which was saying something. Of course, America had to decide to sit on the couch and watch TV, right in the sight lines of us getting out. I looked at him, annoyed, hoping he would leave so we could get out. After about a minute, he got up, probably to get food. Now was our chance.

We hurried towards the door quietly, my heart pounding in my chest from the nervousness.

"Hey!" I heard America yell. I looked over my shoulder to see America had seen us, and was running towards us.

"Hurry!" I yelled as I pulled Russia out the door and into the yard.

He stopped. "No, you go. I'll come later."

"But were so close."

"I told you, I don't want you dead. Now go before they catch up. I can hold them off, just run for safety."

"It's all my fault anyways!" I screamed. Russia looked at me, taken aback. I looked down at the ground. "It's all my fault. If it wasn't for me we wouldn't be in this stupid mess."

Russia pulled me into a fierce, protective hug, instantly calming me. "I'll make it out, okay?" he said, pulling away. "Now get somewhere safe before they get Belarus." I nodded, and turned away, smiling. He had promised to get out, and maybe we would escape, even, and live on to see another day.

But my hopes were short lived. I was pushed to the side, and saw it all in one slow motion. England had come out and shot a bomb towards me. Of course, I hadn't noticed. Russia ran up and pushed me out of the way, and I saw it come in contact with his skin. It exploded, shooting blinding light rays out, causing me to look away.

When the light died down, I looked back. I saw Russia, lying on his stomach, his coat torn and bloodied, looking up at me with still, lifeless eyes.

"RUSSIA!" I screamed my heart out, loud ad I could. I stumbled over and pushed him onto his back. His whole body was bloodied, with blood trickling out the side of his mouth.

"Oh, god, Russia," I cried, tears falling down onto his cheek. His cold, dead eyes stared back at me, lifeless. Every single little detail about him that said "dead" was shot at me. I couldn't take it.

"RUSSIA!" I screamed at him again. "This isn't happening this isn't happening it can't be true…" I cried out, between sobs. All I could think of was how if he hadn't pushed me aside, id be the one lying here on the ground, dead. He loved me, and had said he'd do anything to protect me. I guess he really meant everything.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw England and America coming closer. I whirled around, glaring at them with my tear stained face. They looked at me sympathetically, knowing I had loved Russia.

"How could you do this?" I yelled at them "WHY? Give me one good reason why he needed to DIE!"

They both looked down at the ground guiltily, eyes brimming with tears. The answer was obvious. He didn't. That was how war worked. Innocent lives were killed and meaningless arguments were solved afterwards. My worst nightmare had come true.

I looked back down at Russia. His body was growing cold. More tears filled my eyes and spilled out onto his face as I cried, holding his head to my chest one last time. Wishing that I could go back and change everything, to make it right again. Wishing I could have died instead of him. I shouldn't have even come for him. Everything was all my fault, and now I had to pay the consequences of living. I just wished so badly that I could spill out my confessions and have one last day with him before he died. But of course, I never knew he would die like this. A scene flashed into my mind:

_"If I look sad then what do you look like?"_

_"I look sad, too."_

I cried and cried some more.

* * *

><p><strong>Emm: *Crying*<strong>

**Teasha: Was it that sad?**

**Emm: YES Goddammit! How could you do that to her-to me?**

**Teasha: Well, I guess... *sigh* I have no trouble killing off my characters. And besides, it's marked under tragedy, remember?**

**Emm: Oh yeah... Well, at least it's good to know that that's the end.**

**Teasha: No it isn't. I still haven't concluded the whole thing yet. There's one more chapter that needs to come out, silly!**

**Emm: *Cries some more***


	11. Bittersweet Endings

**Teasha: And so... the last chapter!**

**Emm: Finally?**

**Teasha: Yes. And so, for the final time, I do not own Hetalia.**

**Emm: Good bye everyone! Enjoy the conclusion! *waves***

* * *

><p><em>I loved his every step<em>

_His every thought_

_That I had kept._

_The times we laughed_

_And times we cried._

_The times we thought_

_That we could die._

_You joked and smiled_

_'Till that last day_

_Everything ends,_

_Even when I say_

_"It's not okay."_

_Everything ends_

_No matter what I say._

_It's still not okay._

I looked up from my poem. It was complete. However, just looking at it made me almost cry even more. But the tears wouldn't come. I had cried too much, in too short a time. My eyes were puffy and red and dry, and they hurt so badly. But not as bad as my heart.

It was as if all my mind could think about was how hurt it felt. How hurt I felt. I had never been so miserable, even when Russia was captured. Even before I even met him, and all I was to the others was insignificant and invisible. Not only that, but Belarus blamed me.

After she came out, she saw what had happened, and had lashed out at me. I now had fingernail marks on my face, my legs, from her. She couldn't stand the thought of him being dead, almost as much as I couldn't. I still couldn't bear it. Just thinking about it made me regret every single little thing that lead up to it happening. The thing is, it's easy to see your mistakes after you've already made them.

* * *

><p>After a few days of the same routine, my body became too tired to work properly. I may as well have been killing myself. I couldn't stand the regret. The frustration. The sadness and mourning.<p>

I got up and walked over to the door. I needed to get out, to focus on something else. I took my jacket and closed the door, locking it tight. I walked over to my car, getting in it and starting it. Heading off to somewhere. I guess I would figure out where I was going soon enough.

My mind stopped. Or at least, my thought process did. Maybe it was me being in denial, and not wanting to see anyone. Maybe it was just that I couldn't take the thought of being without Russia any longer. But either way, it just stopped.

I was still driving. Very well, in fact. But I couldn't think. All I knew was that I was heading to a parking lot. I was parking, getting out of my car, walking into the elevator and pushing the up button. I may have been going to see someone, but I couldn't think of who or why or even if that was the case. I just stopped thinking.

* * *

><p>I could see darkness. Shadows of ants and flags and I could feel the wind. Maybe I was dead, but I couldn't be in heaven or hell, now could I? There was not enough pain to be hell, but not nearly enough light to be heaven.<p>

_Just darkness._

"Aya-san!"

_ A dream, perhaps?_

"Aya-san, stop!"

_ If it was a dream, why could I hear voices?_

"Aya, no!"

_What are you talking about? And why can I even hear you, I thought I was dead. Or dreaming._

"GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

Thoughts flooded back into my head as I came out of my trance. I was looking down from a very high place. Perhaps an office building. I could see little tiny ants below, or were they people? I felt unstable, and realized I wasn't holding onto anything. The thought made me afraid, like I was going to fall any moment now. I felt a hand grab my wrist, pulling me back. I fell backwards onto a person, probably the one who had been calling me.

"Aya-san, please don't do it!" the voice urged me from behind. I whirled around to see Japan, looking at me with the most terrified expression I had ever seen on his face.

"Do what?" I asked, confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked, shaking with fear. Why was he so afraid? Then it clicked in my mind.

"Oh… my… god…"I say slowly, not wanting to believe it. "Was I about to…?" Japan nodded, confirming my theory. "I didn't realize it… I, I didn't…" I was completely caught off guard. I had never expected something like this to happen. For me to almost commit suicide.

"Why would you want to kill yourself?"

"I… I just… I don't know," I finally stammered out. I was starting to cry. My tears must have come back. "I didn't even realize it. It's like; some force took me over and now…" I stopped, trying to hold back more tears. I really shouldn't have been crying. People had seen me cry enough over the last few days. "I just want so badly to stop remembering. To forget and be able to move on. But I… I just… I loved him. I can't forget that."

"Wish none of that had happened either," he admitted. It shocked me. Even though he wasn't one of England's allies in the war, he had still favored England over me. "Neither of you deserved it at all. And even if you did, to tear you apart like that… it's just too cruel."

"I know, but I can't forget," I sobbed. I was sick of feeling like a damsel in distress, but I couldn't help it at a time like this.

"And no one expects you to. But you can't commit suicide. That's just illogical."

"I didn't mean to, but my mind went along with it and… and the next thing I knew I was on top of this building. I just don't feel like I have a reason to live without him."

"Well, if I were you, id think of it this way," Japan started as he sat down on a chair. "He may have died, but he died saving you. Because of that, he wanted you to live, and would have protected you at all costs. He really loved you."

"But he had to pass on the grief of living to me?" I asked, feeling annoyed that he didn't just let me die.

"Well, I guess you could say that he couldn't stand the thought of you being hurt."

"It's the same for me, though!"

"Yes," he sighed. "Love is pretty odd like that. But even if he is dead, he's up there, waiting for you to join him. But first, he probably wants to see you live your own life, and be happy. Don't let him down. If you had died would you want him to spend all his time grieving for you and being miserable?"

"I guess not…" I trailed off, understanding where he was coming from.

"Exactly," he agreed, happy for me to have finally gotten the point. "So you should savor your gift of life for now, and when your time truly comes you'll join him."

"I'll really see him when I die?" I asked.

"Yes."

"That sounds nice, knowing that he's waiting up there for me to follow. But first, I should lead a happy life, so when I join him, he doesn't feel like I wasted his gift."

Japan looked at me thoughtfully, smiling.

"I just hope he doesn't regret his decision," I contemplated.

"I'm sure he doesn't."

* * *

><p>**Russia's POV**<p>

I didn't. It was true. I would still be able to see her grow up and be happy, and when her time came she would come up to join me. But even so, I felt guilty when I was almost encouraging her to commit suicide. That was probably why she got so far; because I didn't stop her. There were still little things I could do in the mortal world. I would have to get used to it. Hopefully I would figure it out before she died, so when she came to me I could help her work through it and stay with her forever.

My sweet Aya-chan deserved the best.

* * *

><p><strong>And so... that was the last installment of <em>WWIII A Time I Could Only Remember<em>. Thank you all for keeping with me the entire time! Please still review and favorite if you haven't yet; I would love to know what you think!**


End file.
